


Through the Dark There Is Light

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Bruce gone, Damian has taken charge of the household and the cowl, filling the previously vacant role of Robin with the newest and youngest addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For graysonlove's prompt: Dick is captured and tortured and a batfam member (your choice) has to save him. Angst ending with fluff and/or sex :3

A bucket of icy brine splashed over his head and Dick jerked awake, unaware that he’d even fallen asleep. But that was just another one of the wonderful amenities these mooks provided. Robin had been their guest for at least seventy-two hours—he was starting to lose his grasp of time in this tiny dark and windowless room—and like clockwork they’d kept him awake for almost every second with a bit of help from the frigid harbor water.

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t how slumber parties work.”

 

One of the men, big meaty guy that seemed to be in charge of the other four big meaty guys, kicked him hard in the side and Dick sucked in a painful breath. He curled up as tight as he could against the pain and pervasive damp cold, heavy manacles around his wrists and ankles clanking on the cracked concrete. They’d taken his belt, his gauntlets, his boots, and even his cape, all of which might have impressed Dick if it weren’t obvious their foresight came from a yet unseen boss that was only ever referenced with nervous fear. None of the usual suspects fit the M.O. but there was an understanding of vigilantes, of Gotham’s vigilantes, that screamed vendetta at Tommy Elliot decibels. Was it a good thing or a bad that they hadn’t taken his mask?

“Fine,” he gritted his teeth. “Be that way. See if I invite you to mine.”

Batman would save him, Dick told himself. Any minute now Damian would burst through that door, blood on his knuckles, trench coat whipping around his legs as he beat the crap out of Mr. Macho and his buddies. He just needed to not die so he could see it. Dick spit out a mouthful of blood. That shouldn’t be too hard.

“Boss says it’s time for some new scenery,” Macho rumbled at him with a prod of his steel-toed boot.

Boss, boss, boss. Couldn’t they at least give Dick a gendered pronoun to work with?

“Thanks but no thanks. This place is pretty cozy.”

Macho yanked him up by the collar, “Eventually you’ll stop mouthing off, you dumb punk.”

“You kidding?” Dick grinned, teeth stained red. “I’m going to be the loudest cadaver in the morgue.”

“You got part of that right—ack!”

Dick hit the ground with a painful thud and shake of metal, just barely rolling out of the way of Macho as he collapsed, the large man’s face smacking on concrete, a birdarang—Tim!—sticking out of his neck. Caught off-guard the other thugs went down fast and brutally under Red Robin’s bo. Out for the count and their extremities zip-tied, Tim turned his full attention onto Dick. He tugged Dick into a sitting position, warm chest to Dick’s cold, cold back, and, pulling a lock pick from one of the compartments on his bandoliers, made quick work of the heavy manacles.

“You’re safe now,” he said, gently running a thumb over the raw skin.

Well duh. Dick pressed closer to the older man, the pain distant in comparison to the warmth Tim was putting out. He was so tired. So, so tired.

“Where,” Dick blinked, trying to banish the fuzzy edges. “Where’s Batman?”

“Somewhere behind—”

“ _Robin_.”

Oh. There he was. That was, Dick’s chest felt tight and the back of his eyes burned, that was good. Damian swept him away from Tim’s warmth and into his own. Dick hid his face in the man’s high collar, fingers constricting around a handful of coat as he breathed kevlar, sweat, and spicy cologne in shuddery hitches.

“Hush now, beloved,” Damian said softly, the cracks almost inaudible, “You’re safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick, Dick gets seriously hurt and Jason blames another member of the batfam?

It was an easy thing to forget, battling psychopaths and crime lords, that Dick was only thirteen years old, Jason swallowed, but that was all Jason could think right now. He gripped the doorway, nails digging into the wood while he looked at him, comforter pulled up to his chin and dark lashes resting on sallow cheeks. Dick was so small. And even if he didn’t think of himself as a little boy, Damian knew better. He had to know better and yet here was another kid in bright colors throwing himself at the scum of the earth. If Bruce were here, Jason closed his eyes and rested his head against the doorframe. Dick stirred, eyes slitted against the light shining in from the hallway and obscuring Jason’s figure.

“Jay?”

Jason pushed off the doorway and walked further into the room, hands tucked into his pockets.

“Hey baby bird. How’re you feeling?”

“I think Dr. Winkle gave me the good stuff,” Dick slurred.

He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Dick’s hair, brushing it away from his forehead.

“So feeling pretty good then.”

Dick hummed and wriggled tentatively to the side to make more room on the bed before pulling the blankets up hopefully. Jason rolled his eyes but toed off his boots and curled an arm around Dick’s shoulders, ever mindful of his injuries as he settled in. Dick smiled, sleep soft and a little dopey.

“You gonna be here when I wake up?” he murmured, already drifting back to sleep.

Jason sighed—he had drug shipments to mess up, criminals to kill—then pressed a kiss to Dick’s temple.

“Yeah,” Kory and Roy knew how to function without him. “I’ll be here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Something with Damian/Dick, and the quote, "You want me to do what?”

Dick stared at the wig in Damian’s hand blankly then looked up at the man, extremely unimpressed.

“You want me to do what?”

“It’s for a mission, Robin.”

“So _you_ twirl your pigtails and giggle.”

Damian crossed his arms over his chest, but the corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

“I don’t think the effect would be the same.”

“Don’t know until you try.”

“Go make yourself pretty, Richard.”

The boy grumbled but snatched the wig out of Damian’s hand, “I’m always pretty.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: DamiDick, Age-Reversal AU, Please. <3

Hands on his hips, Robin, still in perky pigtails and a hot pink tulle skirt, grinned down at Damian, who scowled up at him from his uncomfortable seat on the filthy cement floor.

“Hey, B,” he blew a large strawberry scented bubble before popping it obnoxiously. “You look tied up, should I come back later?”

Damian scowled up at him from his uncomfortable seat on the filthy cement floor, head aching and his hands tingling painfully as he clenched them, trying to counteract the poor circulation. He ground his teeth, lips curling in an almost snarl.

“You’re not too big to spank.”


End file.
